


A heated morning

by cosmic_ink



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Baby’s first fic, Deepthroating, F/M, JUST TAKE THIS, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, everyone’s ooc aaaaaaaaaa, everything’s weirdddddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_ink/pseuds/cosmic_ink
Summary: Local merchant man finds himself in a very particular predicament
Relationships: The Batter/Vader Eloha | The Queen, The Batter/Vader Eloha | The Queen/Zacharie, The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A heated morning

**Author's Note:**

> recently got back into off and the first fic I post is nsfw, go figure  
> _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> everyone’s super ooc XD just gonna put it out there 
> 
> but if you’re here for some quick rookie smut, then hope you’ll take this weird dumpster fire I cooked up (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> And what’s that?? Canon events? Nope. Never heard of her
> 
> *proceeds to throw myself into the sea*

  
  


"He's such a sweet little thing, isn't he?" 

Zacharie awakens to a soft touch on his face, and rays of sunlight behind his eyelids. The touch lovingly caressed his cheek, it's fingers gliding over the bare curve of his face and—wait, where was his mask? 

He wasn't wearing it. As weird as it is, he never takes off his mask, no matter what. Even when he slumbered. That's just how he rolls. 

Something’s seems OFF. Heh….

"Mmnnh....careful. You're going to wake him up, hon....." Another voice, laced with honey sweet lightness, groused softly from behind him. 

Who was that?? wait. Just..... where _was_ he right now?

A sleepy whine came from the rousing merchant, he barely shifted his form, but that was enough to alert the onlookers.

"Oh, I'm afraid our little toad is coming to, my dear."

That further roused Zacharie awake from his stupor. His eyelids fluttered, trying to pride them apart. Why is he feeling so tired? And.....strangely warm? 

As he slowly came to, he realized he was laying down on a plush bed, his head cushioned by a fluffy pillow beneath his head. But that's not all.   
  
Barely parting his eyelids, he could make out a familiar pattern in front of him. Ebony stripes against a stark white fabric, it was a shirt. 

A familiar scent wafted against him. The scent of cured steak and a dusty odor that always lingered behind when he was with the presence of one mysterious individual. 

"nnnnh.....Batter?"

"Morning Zacharie." 

That had come from above him.

He groggily looked up, and the tell-tale pale facade of the game's protagonist came into view. 

The Batter was gazing at him with a half lidded gaze, his eyes for once not shadowed by his pitcher cap. Zacharie could barely make out a smile on the Batter's chapped lips. His face was very close, mere centimetres apart from Zacharie's gaze. 

"Holy fUC K—" 

That woke the resident merchant right up. Out of instinct, he placed both hands on the other's chest and SHOVED, quickly trying to scoot backwards away from the other's prone form. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far with his plan because his spine unabashedly met with another body. 

"Oh my, you are rather jumpy, sweet one....." A teasing giggle punctuated that sentence. 

The being who spoke shifted behind him, and Zacharie felt locks of hair brushed against his neck. The figure behind him moved to lean over him, bearing their luminous grey features all for him to see. 

Only one sole being in the realm had flowing locks of silver like that. 

"M-My Queen....." Zacharie managed to stutter out. 

The matriarch in question grinned. Her silver locks draped over the top of her face, framing her elegant visage and just barely covering her rarely seen eyes. 

There was a look in her eyes, something Zacharie couldn't quite place. It felt teasing. Playful.

**Hungry....**

That look stirred something within Zacharie in response. 

At that moment, Zacharie felt another dipped in the mattress on his unoccupied side. He looked and saw the Batter sliding back onto the bed, after having been shoved off of it by the former. 

Another thing caught his eye, it was held within the Batter's hand.

"My mask!" 

It was the toad one, with its slanted eye holes and a stroke of red marking the mouth. The Batter gently passed the item over to him, in which he quickly puts it back on. 

_Why was it even taken off in the first place?_ As he felt the familiar ceramic mold meet his face, it seemed to take the edge off things a little bit.

Considering he had just woken up between the Batter and the motherfucking QUEEN. 

A light peck on his forehead brought him out from his musings. It then hit him that he was given a gentle kiss on the forehead by the batter, who had leaned over slightly to do so. 

Another touch made him glance towards his right at the pale matriarch, who had shifted even closer than before, her dress clad body remained towering before him. 

The touch came from a grey palm resting over his right thigh, whose arm led up to Her Majesty's shoulder.

A few things registered themselves in Zacharie's mind at the moment. 

One, he woke up on a bed that he didn't remember sleeping on. 

Two, he had two of the most powerful beings in the game together with him on said bed. 

And three, he is utterly, absolutely, downright, confused.

.....

He decided to pop the most obvious question. 

"What, in player's name, is going on??" 

The question brought out a wispy chuckle from the Queen, while the Batter simply replied by curling an arm around Zacharie, settling it behind his neck. 

He could feel the game’s protagonist's breath against his ear, sending tingling waves of something he couldn't quite put a name to, down his spine. 

"Oi amigo." Zacharie started, looking at the Batter. He was beginning to get really uncomfortable at the moment. 

"I would very much appreciate an expla-mmph!!" 

He was silenced by a swift kiss on the lips, his mask promptly shoved upwards as his vision was filled by swirls of silver and grey. 

Her majesty was KISSING him.

The Queen's lips were soft and sweet, but hidden underneath them he could feel a coiling, burning hunger, a desire to eat something whole. 

To _devour_ him completely. 

His hands moved to push himself away, but strong, crass fingers found his wrists, pinned them upwards while a firm chest came to press him closer to the gray form kissing him in front, barring any escape. 

The merchant was caged. 

"Mmnghhh....nnnNGH~ MNNGH!!" Frantic whines were swallowed by the invading mouth of the Queen. A sharp nip at his neck caused him to jolt, a muffled noise came from within his throat. 

He could feel a tongue licking at the bite, soothing over the pain somewhat. 

"Nnghhhhh....mmmgh.....hAH! Ahh...." The kiss broke apart, a string of saliva connecting between the two. 

Zacharie panted heavily, his breaths coming out in puffs. The Queen, however, sliced apart the trail and moved closer to mouth him below his chin, trailing open mouth kisses down his neck. 

"Mmnnnh.... N-No....wait-AhAH~! T-Take it eASy t-there....hah..."

The ministrations continued despite his stuttered plea. It was driving him nuts! 

Unbeknownst to Zacharie, a steady heat gradually grew from his nether regions. A moment of clarity and horror hit him when he felt a hand reaching down to tangle against the hem of his pants. 

**"A rrête ça! S-S 'il te plaît, arrête!!" 

In an instant, he was released. 

The Queen and the Batter stopped without question and moved away. They stayed hovering in a safe distance from him on the bed, both seated close to their respective edges. 

Both of them looked stricken. The Batter reached a hand out to comfort Zacharie, but stopped short just before touching the stiff, panting visage of the toad merchant's form.

.....

A moment of silence passed between them, before the Batter spoke. 

"L-Listen, Zacharie..." He started softly, regret clear in his tone. "Look, we are terribly sorry for scaring you. Even more so for touching you. We had thought-" 

**"Non attends!" exclaimed Zacharie. "H-Hold on....just, just give me a second, okay?" 

Zacharie righted himself up, shifting to sit up against the headboard of the bed, keeping the two monarchs in sight. He promptly went and adjusted his mask as well, pulling it back down till it fits in place. 

A few seconds ticked by, the Queen and the Batter waited without a word, patiently waiting for the merchant to gather himself. 

Zacharie let out a shaky sigh.

"Please just....can one of you please explain to me what is going on??"

The two shared a glance, an unspoken conversation shared between them. It was the Queen who spoke first. 

"Do you perhaps remember what had transpired last night, Zacharie dear?" 

What happened last ni- 

Wait....

.....

Oh. 

Oh no. 

Zacharie's body went ramrod straight. Like a toy robot which hadn't been greased in a while, he mechanically placed his face in his hands. Memories from last night came rushing back. They were still pretty scattered, but enough to piece together a picture inside Zacharie's mind. 

Let’s just say.....he might've had a little TOO many shots last night. 

To put it lightly, Zacharie might've ingested a random shot that apparently had been spiked at the banquet. He recalled feeling a sudden wave of nausea, a gradual burn from his chest. 

And an overbearing heat that clouded his mind and body.

Things were blurry from then on, but he remembered the feeling of being carried, cradled with care within strong, calloused arms. 

He remembered the smell of roses and dusty curtains, a fragrance he now realized belonged to the Queen, her hair thick in that alluring scent. 

He recalled a voice, a brief glimpse of teeth and silver lips, of a dark blob of black gripped in his grasp, as the Batter bobbed on his—

_Oh sweet player's name—_

"We shall leave you alone for the time being, it is clear that you seem rather....distressed by our current predicament." The Queen gently assured. 

She reached over to place a hand on her husband's shoulder, "Again, we are so terribly sorry, and understand why you wouldn't-" 

"NO DON'T!!!"

....  
  


"I'm sorry.... But are you for cer- 

"Yes! But I—Pardon me, my Queen...." Zacharie corrected himself. "But, it was solely my fault, it should be me offering an apology to you." 

Zacharie angled his mask-clad face away from the two monarchs as best he could, not wanting to face them along with the embarrassment of last night's affairs. 

"I shall accept any form of execution from your end, your majesty." The merchant said in resignation.

"May it be enough to humbly spare this crude,insolent form of a merchant—"

"Zacharie...."

The human in question froze, his mouth clamped shut. Not that any of the other two can see that, but he took a chance to glance at the royal couple's faces. 

There was no cold malice, to both his surprise and impeding relief. In place of that, was a warm look of understanding shared among the two monarchs faces, not a hint of anger and disgust between them.

The Batter, usually a stoic picture of indifference in battle, shifted closer to Zacharie. His imposing presence, normally a force to be reckoned with, now felt warm and comforting. 

The bat wielder placed a hand on one of Zacharie's own, though he did this at the pace of a crawling snail, not wanting to startle the other. He squeezed the masked merchant’s hand.

Zacharie found himself squeezing it back in reply.

"It wasn't your fault, Zacharie. None of this was within your control and thus you shouldn't be put to blame." The queen cajoled. 

She had once again found herself settling by Zacharie's right, her hand mirroring her husband's attempt at comforting the person between them, though she chose to gently hold the merchant's shoulder instead.

"No form of any undertaking shall take place on my behalf, nor my husband's." She sternly added.

"I can assure you that both of us bear no ill will of any sort against you regarding yesterday's explicit affairs."

As the Queen spoke with such quiet reverence and warmth at the same time, Zacharie could barely hear the pulsating of his heart. He….he was being pardoned? Even after-

"And if my husband hasn't made our intentions clear enough......" Zacharie suddenly felt himself stiffened at the empress’ words, her tone took a turn for a deeper, more sinister timbre at that statement. 

**"We very much enjoyed our time together last night, little sweets~"**

If Zacharie hadn't been shaking before, he certainly was now. The Queen has spoken in such a tone that rumbled with a resonance of a great beast. 

No beings of this realm hadn’t heard of the Queen. 

She was Vader Eloha, the silver matriarch. The pale beast who oversees all the zones guarded by its respective guardians. She was known to be at the very top of the pyramid, a powerful being to be reckoned with. 

Zacharie had heard of and acknowledged the prowess of the ruling matriarch. Though to be firsthand getting a taste of what truly lies beneath the grey visage of the Queen, to hear Her Majesty speaking to him in such a timbre at him? He found himself at a complete loss.

_Thump thump...._

It was then Zacharie noticed that he felt rather warm. It wasn't an all burning haze from what he could remember last night, but it was present enough to be noticeable. It made him flush. 

"Zacharie, are you alright?" The Batter asked him. 

Realizing they still had pressing matters to attend to, mainly with him being the centre of all those matters, Zacharie garnered back up his easy going facade as best he could. 

"Sì amigo," the masked human lied. "Nothing you should be worried about." 

It was bad enough that he found out he had eloped with two persons last night, let alone them being the two royal power houses of the realm. 

He might as well say his thanks and quickly excuse himself out with what little dignity he has left. 

Before Zacharie could voice his thoughts, a hand softly prodded his cheek. “You’re burning up Zacharie.” The batter said. 

“Wha-“ 

“It seems you are still experiencing the after effects of that tainted drink from last night.” The queen pointed out. 

“We apologize for our earlier behavior, but we had assumed this would continue beforehand and had acted rashly. But if you could ever forgive us....” 

The Queen tilted Zacharie’s chin up with a pale finger, and he could swore her Majesty’s teeth seemed to sharpen into razor fangs in her smile.

**“We are very much happy to oblige in assistance, sweet thing.”**

Whatever front Zacharie had tried to uphold from before instantly shattered at that moment. The heat had grown into a sweltering inferno at the Queen’s tone, leaving him in need of deep breaths. 

He couldn’t think straight, every thought seemed to blur altogether save for the sole desire to stifle that burning need in his mind.

The Batter lean in closer, the hand gripping Zacharie’s let go in favor of running up the latter’s arm and stopping short at the top of the masked one’s shoulder. 

“ You can always say no  .” The Batter whispered into his ear, though it wasn’t hard to hear that he wanted this as well. “Don’t be afraid to,  Zacharie .”

Hearing that, Zacharie let out an audible gulp. Even the batter’s words carried a distorted tinge beneath its tone. It was terrifying. 

And oddly hot.  
  


.....

_Player have mercy...._

“I....” Zacharie felt tongue getting heavier, saliva pooling underneath the appendage. “I consent.”

“Take me...”

The air seemed to drop at his reply, but it did nothing to cool his growing heat. However, the Queen gave a wide, delighted grin. He couldn’t see the batter, but he could hear a quiet groan uttered beside his ear.

The finger below his chin left, and in its place large hands in turn gripped his jaw. The next thing he knew, his mask was swiftly taken off and he was being kissed once again, but this time by the Batter. 

A shocked squeak slipped past his lips as the Batter’s met his own. They met in a heated fervor, Zacharie blearily reached up and gripped the Batter’s shoulder, trying to anchor himself. 

“Mmmph....mnNNH~!”

The grip tightened when a tongue prodded at his teeth, asking for permission. He shivered as he allowed this, feeling the strong appendage entered and entangled with his own. Moans and quiet whimpers were swallowed by the taller.

“Nnnghhh....”

Whereas the kiss before was rough, this was downright vicious. 

The Queen twined her arms around his midsection from behind, leaning into the crook of his neck, teasing him with nips and kisses of her own. 

A particularly hard nip caused Zacharie to whine into the Batter’s throat. 

“mmnnNGHhh....” The kiss ended with the Batter parting to kiss his cheek, the spot just below his eye.

The former slowly moved downwards, trailing kisses down to Zacharie’s collar bone, leaving him heaving for breath while the other did so. 

The Queen’s hands had snuck underneath his shirt to smother his stomach, lovingly fondled with his chest as her husband leaned away to slowly tugged off the merchant’s trousers. 

The chilly bedroom air meeting Zacharie’s thighs caused a swift rise in arousal from his nether regions. Letting out a stuttering sigh, he leaned back into the Queen’s chest, who had turned to peppering the side of his head with sweet kisses and nuzzles. 

A sharp pinch on his right nipple made him cry out, arching into the Queen’s ministrations. “A-ahh...! My Q-Queen...hAH~!”

The Batter was pampering the inner parts of his thighs, leaving teasing licks around the centre of his arousal. Zacharie whined loudly when a hand caressed his hardened cock, the appendage begging for attention. 

He felt a finger trailing around his hole, before firmly pressing the tip inside, stretching him out. The notion earned a strangled moan for the royals to hear.

“ahHAH……!!!”

The Queen smiled into his ear, gently nipping the lobe. “Sweet little toad, so nice to us, so warm and devine. 

He was panting heavily now, the constant fondling from both sides driving him all hot and bothered. The finger within him had sunk in until its third knuckle, prodding the inner muscles of his walls, sending pleasant sparks up his abdomen. 

The Batter kept up a firm pace against Zacharie’s cock, skilled fingers stroking the twitching appendage before a tongue soon joined in on the fray.

The tongue licked the underside of the latter’s dick, a hand caressing the base of the merchant’s sex. 

The batter’s lips parted further and open wide.

“ AahHHhhngggh~! nNgGHhh!!!” Zacharie threw his head back and let out a guttural moan when he felt his cock enveloped in a warm embrace of the other’s mouth.

He arched his back and felt a trail of drool dribbling past the edge of his lips. “HnnGH! Batter! W-wait—mmph...!” 

A silver hand slipped up his neck and tilted his face into the direction of the Queen’s, bringing him into yet another kiss with the empress. 

He twisted slightly and snaked a hand around the Queen’s shoulders, hanging onto her back for support as she delved deeper into his mouth with her tongue. The invading appendage seemed to lengthen in size, reaching down to teased his throat, causing him to gag. 

“Ghhgrk...! Ggnnnhhnnngh....”

Zacharie felt his pupils rolled up into his head, wholly surrendering himself to the pleasure of the brutal treatment from the two. He felt himself rising higher and higher, drowning in every stroke, prod, and caress from the royals. 

He felt the knot in his core pulled taunt as he neared his peak. 

_Close....I’m gonna....gonna-!!_

A guttural scream tore itself from Zacharie’s throat, ringing loud into the air as he came. He felt the Queen’s hands dug into his hair as she drove her teeth into his shoulder, breaking the skin. 

The Batter groaned around his dick, the vibrations causing Zacharie to whimper into the Queen’s hair. The Batter got off of his cock with a wet pop, finger leaving his abused hole. 

Through teary eyes, Zacharie caught the Batter’s lustful gaze as he swallowed the former’s load, never once breaking eye contact. 

That sight sent pleasureful shivers down Zacharie’s overstimulated form. 

He softly mewled when the Queen dislodged from his shoulder, licking over the bite. 

The suffocating heat that caused all this had dwindled down into a soothing warmth, making his head slumped forward in fatigue against the Queen’s shoulder. 

Basking in the afterglow, Zacharie felt himself gently handled within two pairs of hands, arranging him to lay on his side against the pillows.

The Batter and his wife slotted themselves next to Zacharie’s sides. The former laid on Zacharie’s front while the Queen settled to spooning the merchant’s behind. A reminiscence of how they had all woken up in the first place. 

The three of them settled into another few hours of sleep, regardless even if they had only woken up not too long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Double asterisks ** means French
> 
> Cuz, the game is originally in French, so I thought Zacharie crying out in French is a nice little bit there 
> 
> I only used GT for that so if anyone out there who knows French wanna correct me please do XD
> 
> If the batter has a more monstrous form, I like to think the Queen has one too UwU
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
